Still Standing
by Voice of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Yuugi's growing up, and Yami doesn't want to let go. Too many uncertanties for the former Pharoah to face alone, but in his efforts to keep everything the way he wants, he's driving Yuugi away.
1. Breaking Point

**Authors Note: **

**Whoot! I finally am taking steps in putting my first ficcy up, it has been in the works now for ages so many apologies. The whole story here stemmed from a separate one I'm writing where Yuugi leaves for Uni and Yami does not take the idea of "abandonment" too lightly.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other characters from the show and manga, I do however own two characters in an up coming ficcy.**

**Still Standing.**

**Chapter 1:- Breaking Point.**

**Silence is a ****funny thing, Yuugi Mutou mused. There are times when it is palpable, something you can pick up in cupped hands and let sift through your fingers like sand. There are warning silences, and the sweet silence that comes after prolonged noise. There are awkward silences, and weighty silences. There are silences that simply lack noise, and the silences that are something more profound and more lonely.**

**This particular instance fell into the latter category. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, sifting through the lonely silence that surrounded him, seeking uselessly for a whisper, an echo of the strong, resounding voice that had once eddied around him. Since he had first assembled the Millennium Puzzle and his bond with Yami began, Yuugi had moved through a world awash in the thoughts and emotions of the Other Him. If he ever thought of being lonely he had only to reach out to know what Yami knew, to feel what he felt.**

**A loud, shrill, digitalized alarm ripped through the still and quiet bedroom… 'Where had it all gone wrong?'**

**He reached an arm over to the shrieking alarm clock on his bedside table and batted the offending object into silent submission before blinking slowly. He was exhausted. His limbs felt numb and heavy and useless, he had been awake for hours, simply lying under his duvet lost in his brooding. There had been a suffocatingly tense atmosphere between himself and Yami for a few weeks now, no matter what he attempted, nothing could break the tension; resulting in them both withdrawing deeper into their own states of depression.**

"**Yuugi… Time to get up." Omocha called.**

**The words, the sweet alto that gave them voice were just more noise. Yuugi heard them but did not immediately realizes that they were meant for him. It was not until a second shout, less tolerable than the first, sounded did he awaken from his reverie.**

"**YUUGI MUTOU!! GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"**

**He blinked wearily and gave a defeated sigh. "Okay, Mom. I'm up." He turned a glance toward the futon at the foot of his bed. He could just make out a pair of exhausted crimson eyes, narrowed at him in the dim light. They were bright in contrast to the dark rings that circled them.**

**Yuugi couldn't help but flinch under the accusing glare. "Sorry." He said and attempted a small smile. Yami simply snorted at the apology and turned away, his mood already foul, worse than it had been over the past week at it was clear he held Yuugi fully responsible for his gradually worsening temper.**

**Yuugi scrambled from under the heavy duvet as quickly as his numbed and disobedient limbs would allow. Pulling a crisp and clean uniform from the wardrobe he dressed in silence, despite knowing Yami was awake and in fear that the thickening tension would choke his attempts of conversation.**

**He sat heavily on his bed, the mattress sagging from the unexpected weight as Yuugi slipped a sock over his foot, he had to shatter the tense silence.**

"**Are you doing anything today?" he asked quietly**

"**Sleeping"**

**Relieved Yami had actually responded, Yuugi sighed a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "What, all day?" he wiggled his toes within the confines of the sock, trying to straighten the seam.**

"**Until your mother decides to harass me into getting up…" Yami paused and pulled the duvet under his chin. "I haven't been sleeping well lately…"**

**Yuugi bit his lip. He knew that. Yami's restlessness at night had been preventing his own sleep.**

**He hesitated. "Something bothering you?"**

**Yami hissed in annoyance and pried one exhausted eye open to glare at the teen. Why would he not just let him sleep? His deprived body and mind screamed at him, desperate for the rest they craved.**

"**I as not aware I had to inform you of everything I do or do not do." He snapped coldly before turning his back on Yuugi.**

**Yuugi's eyes briefly flashed with hurt, then he huffed in irritation. "Fine!" was all he said. There had once been a time where he would have stubbornly pressed for Yami to talk to him… but not anymore. ami had built up walls to hide behind and he'd be damned if he were to exhaust himself in trying to penetrate them. He turned sharply on his heel and stalked from the bedroom, purposely slamming the door hard behind him.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**Morning, Yuugi." Greeted Sugoroku as the boy reached around his stocky build to snag a slice of toast he had just buttered. "I'm making eggs, you want some?" He chanced a quick look over his shoulder and frowned at his grandsons crestfallen face. "Yuugi…? What's wrong?"**

**Yuugi shrugged his shoulders stiffly. Flopped heavily into a chair and slumped onto his elbows, his shoulders slouching forward. Dismissing his grandfathers concerns with an unintelligible grunt, he twisted a tiny corner of the toast free and forced it past his lips despite the fact he didn't feel particularly hungry and gazed off into the middle distance.**

**Sugoroku sighed and switched off the hob. He sat across the dining table from Yuugi, his weathered old face directly in his line of vision. "Why do I get the feeling Yami is involved?"**

**Yuugi scowled at the old man from under his golden bangs, "Nothing is wrong." He insisted, sounding each word deliberately and slowly. He viciously ripped a large portion from the toast slice in his hand and glared at it, before pushing it into his mouth, knowing it was far too large for him to manage easily.**

"**You two are fighting a lot lately." Sugoroku said, stirring a heaped spoonful of coffee into a mug of hot water sitting before him as he carefully watched the teens jerky motions. "I'm a little concerned about you."**

**Yuugi attempted to swallow only to induce a coughing fit, clapping his hand hard against his chest as he forced the mouthful down.**

"**Really? We're fighting a lot? I hadn't noticed." He snapped, his voice cold and clipped. Yuugi held Sugoroku's gaze for a moment then dropped it sharply, a little embarrassed with his tone toward his grandfather.**

"**Uh-huh." Sugoroku cocked his eyebrow at the teen over the mug he had lifted to his lips, "Forgive me for being sceptical, but, this is not typical Yuugi Mutou behaviour."**

**Yuugi groaned and dropped the half eaten slice of toast onto the dining table. He carefully wrapped his arms around himself in a cautious self hug, trying to restore the sense of security that had always been available to him when Yami had resided within the Millennium Puzzle.**

"**I just… I don't know anymore." He murmured quietly. He sounded so lost… so insecure… it hurt Sugoroku to hear his grandson like this.**

"**Oh, Yuugi…"**

"**I'm scared… scared I'm going to lose him… scared he doesn't need me anymore… I don't understand him like I used to… it's driving him away fro-" he paused**

**Sugoroku had bolted to his feet and stared over his grandson.**

**Slowly Yuugi turned his head and uttered a tiny fearful squeak.**

**In the kitchen doorway, stood Yami. His fists so tightly balled that his fingernails bit painfully into his soft palms. Hatred and betrayal burned in his crimson eyes. Dark shadows licked up his arms and spanned his body, surrounding him like an aura… born of his rage… gorging itself upon the dark energies pulsating from him.**

**He rushed forward, grasping Yuugi,s shoulders before the boy could move out of his path, and wrenched him from his seat in one fluid motion, sending the chair crashing to the floor. **

**Without pausing, Yami slammed the smaller to the kitchen wall, his fingers curling into talons and burying themselves deep into Yuugi's shoulders. The breath stolen from the teens lungs in a gasp of pain an his ribs gave an agonizing wrench from the impact.**

**Yami trembled with rage, the crimson of his eyes, dark and stormy with conflicting emotions.**

"**I don't understand YOU, Yuugi…" he snarled, pushing his face so close to Yuugi's that his nose almost brushed the others. "After all these years… and I still don't understand you!"**

**There was such a primal savagery in Yami's face, and Yuugi could actually see the gnarling and contortion of the muscles beneath his tanned flesh.**

**His vice like grip tightened even more so on Yuugi's shoulders, causing hot and stinging tears to spring to his amethyst eyes as he grabbed his others wrists, trying to pry them away. His cries of anguished pain just seemed to enrage Yami further.**

**Yami felt a strong hand grasp his elbow, swinging his snarling face round lo Sugoroku, who had chosen now to intervene, trying in vain to defend his grandson.**

"**Yami! Let him go!"**

**He was answered with only a snarl as Yami's rage almost completely consumed all traces of humanity within him.**

**Yuugi wanted to call out to Sugoroku, to warn him away from Yami. But his chest hurt. He could barely drag in enough air with each ragged breath to cool the burning sensation in his lungs before he was forced to dispel it in the form of painful cries as he was repeatedly slammed against the wall while Yami shook his arm free of Sugoroku's grasp. **

**Slowly the old man stepped back.**

**Yami refocused his attention back on Yuugi once he felt sure Sugoroku had reached a suitable distance, his eyes blazing. "Why do you still keep yourself a mystery to me? You are MY aibou! You shouldn't be able to do this! Not to me!"**

**Yuugi could feel his chest tightening, constricting him with each shuddering breath. He had to make Yami let go and it had to be now!**

**He flinched as Yami's clawed fingers bit deeper still into his shoulders, thumbs digging into his collarbone, with a final cry of pain and defiance, he exhausted his remaining oxygen.**

"**Maybe then… maybe we're not the others other! Maybe everything we've been through together was a lie…!"**

**Yami flinched, his grip on Yuugi broken as he shook his head slowly in disbelief and stepped backwards, "No…" he whispered, watching as the teen slid slowly to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.**

**Could he be right…? No! That couldn't be true!**

**Yami scowled down at Yuugi, grabbing the boy's shirt front and dragged him back onto his unsteady feet. Releasing his hold, Yami placed his hands on the kitchen wall, either side of Yuugi's shuddering shoulders.**

**Yuugi tilted his head forwards so his face was hidden, shielded by his golden bangs, protected from Yami's frigid glare.**

"**Is that what you truly believe, 'Little One'?" he growled.**

**Yuugi flinched. Yami used to call him that in affectionate teasing about his height, but the hostility in Yami's voice shattered that illusion, there was nothing but malice in his voice, and it hurt.**

"**I… I don't know…" Yuugi said quietly. "I'm beginning to…"**

"**Aibou -"**

**Yuugi snapped his head up and fixed his other self with as cold a glare as he could manage. "Don't YOU call me that! Don't you dare!" he snarled in a fashion that was more Yami than Yuugi. "You have no right to use that word right now!"**

"**The Hell I don't." Yami roared, his temper flaring once again. "You are my aibou! YOU belong to ME!"**

**Yuugi's eyes widened in disbelief and anger. "You can't just claim ownership of me!"**

"**I damn well can!"**

"**No! You can't-"**

"**Really? Looks to me, I just did." Yami smirked. "And I can't see anyone disputing it either 'aibou'." He stepped back, folding his arms across his chest and a look of triumph on his face.**

**Yuugi scowled at the once powerful Pharaoh, an uncomfortably familiar feeling of anger rose in his chest. How dare he act like he had won. How dare he stake a claim on him like he were a pet.**

**How dare he be so damned arrogant all the damned time!**

"**I… AM… NOT… YOUR… DAMNED… AIBOU!!"**

**Yami blinked in surprise, he lost his smug smirk and arrogant stance. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to one side as Yuugi invaded his personal space.**

"**Aibou…?" he questioned.**

"**STOP… CALLING… ME… THAT!!" he jabbed a finger into Yami's shoulder, punctuating each word he spat with a sharp stab of pain. "I am not your aibou," Yuugi continued, blinking back the unshed tears that glistened and threatened to spill from his amethyst eyes. "I am not your partner! I am not your pal! I am not your Other Self! I am just me. Pathetic little Yuugi – kun. And nothing will ever change that!"**

**The two almost identical boys just stared at each other, Yami; frozen in shock, and Yuugi panting a little, drained from the emotional strain and outburst. He suddenly moved, pushing past Yami, who stood dumbfounded in his path, with a force that knocked him back a few steps. He shoved his feet roughly into his old, worn out sneakers, grabbed up his book bag and stormed out of the house. Leaving a bewildered and confused Yami in his wake.**

**Damn that was exhausting, but I'm glad that's chapter one done.**

**Oh BTW the whole reason of Yami acting this way is because Yuugi is in his final Year of high school and he's going to be moving out to go to University in my next fic, and Yami doesn't like change. I mean he's been through a hell of a lot and he's frightened he'll lose Yuugi forever with this next step… but in his own weird way of trying to keep everything the same he doesn't realise that he's pissing Yuugi off and driving him away….. aww doesn't it suck to be an ex – Pharaoh?**

**Look out for everyone's favourite tomb robber appearing in the next chapter.**

**And please read and review.**


	2. Aftermath

**Still Standing.**

**Authors Note; **

**Okay. Let's see if I can get at least the next chapter done cos it involves Bakura (yay for the sadistic son of a bitch) and there's some wonderful confrontations between Yuugi and Bakura in the first half of this chappie, and explosive arguments between Yami and Bakura in the second half of this chappie… huzzah for long running feuds.**

**Oh and by the by I apologise for the rating as there is some bad language in this chappie as well as some obscure sexual references…. Enjoy.**

**P.S. There is a reference to something said in one of Le Diz's fictions in this chappie… my own way of praising her work. **

**Disclaimer;**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other trademarked characters…. I also do not own Snow white…. You'll see why that one was thrown in there later.**

**Chapter 2; ****Aftermath.**

**Yuugi scuffed his sneakers against the rough, uneven pavement of Domino City as he took one slow, deliberate step after another towards Domino High. His hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head hung low, he hunched his shoulders forward in an attempt to make himself appear even smaller and more unnoticeable than usual.**

**He paused briefly and caught a glimpse of himself reflected in a shop window. The usually bright amethyst eyes were dull and expressionless, the golden bangs drooped limply around his cherub like face. His uniform swamped his small frame, meaning he never looked particularly neat and smart. Today he looked lost, dishevelled as well as scruffy.**

**He drew his lips back in a tight unpleasant smile aimed at his reflection.**

"**You are pathetic, Yuugi Mutou! Pathetic!" he spat.**

"**So. The midget **_**does**_** have a temper."**

**The voice was dark and taunting. Yuugi immediately knew the owner, slowly he dragged hi gaze over to a second reflection.**

"**I was beginning to wonder if you actually were Disney's Snow White. All pure and good and innocent…" Bakura paused, musing over something then he smirked, " Though… makes you wonder doesn't it? Just how 'pure' a maiden would be at the end of that movie, after all she was alone with seven men…"**

**Yuugi frowned. "You're a pervert, you do know that right?" he began to take a step away from the albino haired teen.**

**Bakura grinned wildly. "I'm so glad you noticed… I've been practicing." He fell into step beside the boy.**

**Yuugi hissed in irritation, paused and turned to face the other. "Is there something I can help you with Bakura? Only, I'm kinda in a hurry."**

**The thief's russet eyes chilled and narrowed dangerously and his face lost all traces of amusement. "You sound more and more like that bloody Pharaoh every time I see you, midget. I'm starting to dislike you!" The friendly tone to his voice lost to the growling rumble it had become.**

**Yuugi flinched slightly when Yami was mentioned, cocking an eyebrow, Bakura tilted his head slightly to the unusual reaction. Then Yuugi snorted in twisted amusement, causing a soft gasp to burst from his lips as a sharp jolt of pain announced a protest from his ribs.**

"**Something amusing?"**

"**You're 'starting' to dislike me? When have you ever liked me?" Yuugi demanded. He eyed Bakura nervously, because of the long running feud between the thief and Yami he still felt uneasy around the other dark. "I seem to recall you attempting to kill me on several occasions."**

**The thief gave an almost rueful smile, rubbing an open palm up and down the bare and tanned flesh of his opposing arm. "Ah… True. But, believe me or not. I **_**do**_** find you far more tolerable than His High and Mightiness."**

**Folding his arms lightly over his chest, so not to aggravate his painful ribs, Yuugi nodded. "I can believe that."**

"**And you're always far more willing to tolerate me, unlike Pharaoh ,Up His Own Ass'… He would have told me to piss off by now."**

**Again, Yuugi found himself nodding in agreement.**

**An uncomfortable silence descended between them, drowning out the dull murmuring of busy commuters weaving through the human traffic of themselves.**

**Bakura scowled as a middle-aged man jostled into him knocking him backwards a few steps.**

"**Bloody modern day mortals." He seethed "Always rush, rush, rush isn't it? And yet, you're soooo fun to terrorize."**

**Yuugi glanced at his old scuffed sneakers, "Bakura? Can I ask you something?"**

**Bakura lifted a hand to his face, inspecting his fingernails, bored and unconcerned. "What?"**

"**How can you be 100 percent sure Ryo is your aibou? I mean you two fight constantly. Don't you ever worry that fate screwed you over?" Yuugi asked quietly, eyeing his footwear critically.**

**Bakura snorted a mocking chuckle "Aibou," he turned and faced Yuugi. "What's this all about, midget?" The thief demanded, Yuugi simply lifted his head, his eyes wide as he met the dark's gaze.**

**Bakura swallowed the lump that had involuntarily risen into his throat with difficulty. The boy's eyes held a lost and wounded expression, like that of a dog's while waiting for the kick from his master. The thief felt his chest tighten ****momentarily, then he shook his head, 'Pull yourself together Bakura!' he mentally snarled, berating himself for feeling anything toward the boy.**

**He squared his shoulders. **

"**Problems with the Great and oh so Wonderful Pharaoh?"**

**Yuugi turned away again with a scowl, "Forget I even asked." He snapped, striding quickly away.**

**Bakura growled and loped after him, easily overtaking and rounded on the boy, bringing him to an abrupt stop.**

"**Now, now, midget. No need to be all melodramatic." **

**Yuugi glared from under his dulled gold bangs. "I said forget it Bakura." He snapped trying to brush past.**

**The albino haired teen whipped out a hand and grasped Yuugi's shoulder roughly, yanking him off balance. Yuugi gave a strangulated yelp of pain and fear as Bakura's fingers applied a sudden pressure to his bruised skin.**

"**What the Hell is going on Yuugi?"**

**Yuugi glared coldly at the thief, hiding his surprise. Bakura used his given name? He never used anyone's given name, Yuugi tilted his head, "Why do you care?"**

**Bakura's face darkened, "I don't!" he snarled. "But Ryo does. If you're upset and he realises, he, being the sensitive little rabbit that he is, will also become upset."**** He released his hold on Yuugi's shoulder as the smaller teen shrugged him off. "And I will not see Ryo upset." **

**The two glowered at each other in silent fuming, then Yuugi snorted. "I thought you only cared for yourself."**

**Bakura growled at Yuugi's mocking tone. "Ryo is a part of me you bloody idiot! Can't that penetrate you thick skull?" he towered over the shorter teen. "He is me. As you are the Pharaoh!"**

**Yuugi froze, staring up at the fuming tomb robber. "I… I have to get to school…" he mumbled lamely.**

**Without a word Bakura steeped aside, allowing him to pass, watching as Yuugi walked away and waiting a few moments before calling after his retreating form.**

"**You asked how I know Ryo is my 'aibou'. My heart beats in time with his, they beat as one. The same way yours and the Pharaoh's do."**

**Yuugi paused sharply, spinning to face the thief, who smirked and tapped his index and middle fingers over his chest, mimicking the rhythm of a heartbeat.**

"**They beat as one…"**

**Yuugi shook his head and quickened his pace to a jog, his mind churning at Bakura's words as he quickly left the thief behind.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yami scowled moodily over his folded arms as he slouched across the Game stores counter. He despised working in the Mutou family shop, business was slow and Sugoroku often blackmailed him into working to increase the profit turn over.**

**However, this time it was an act of sanctuary that had forced Yami into the role of shopkeeper. Since Omocha had found out about his and Yuugi's rather violent row, she had been screaming for Yami to get out, with tears streaming down her face as she screamed for her son.**

**Omocha had never been happy with Yami living with them, he was strange, rude, frustratingly arrogant and extremely lazy… in fact the only reason he had survived here so long was because it made her son happy that she reluctantly agreed… that, and Yuugi's insistent badgering.**

**Sugoroku was currently trying to calm his hysterical daughter down after he had walked into the kitchen only to witness Omocha swinging her ladle at Yami, attempting to whack any unguarded part of his body with it.**

**He sighed heavily. Though he was safe from the bruises of Omocha's ladle, he was bored. Very few actual customers had entered the shop; many were wannabe duellists, attempting to goad him into petty duels. He sighed once again; at least in dodging Omocha's swings, it had kept his mind active and his wits sharp.**

**Right now he craved any sort of stimulation… adoring fan girls… surprise attacks from Omocha… anything…**

"**Hello, Pharaoh."**

**Yami inwardly cringed, anything but that.**

**He slowly opened one eye and glared coldly at Bakura. "You have impeccable timing, thief. Crawling from whatever vile pit that spawned you, just when things couldn't possibly be worse." He snarled.**

**Bakura sneered cruelly from his position across the store, leaning against one of the glass display cases, his arms folded across his chest and an unpleasant and triumphant smirk upon his lips. "It's a gift."**

"**You're like a plague…"**

"**Ooo. Such maturity from the Prince of Egypt."**

"**Maturity is highly overrated."**

**Bakura easily twisted his features into an expression of mock hurt. "After all this time, I would have thought us to be beyond all this childish name-calling." he extended his hand toward Yami who sneered at the gesture.**

"**The only instance I shall ever soil my hands by touching you, Tomb Robber, shall be to remove your decomposing corpse from my sight." He spat, his voice oozing with venom.**

**Bakura's eyes burned with rage as he snatched back his extended hand and let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "Oh, Pharaoh. Such hatred and hostility you have… it's not surprising really then is it? How the midget flinches at the mere mention of your name." his voice lowered dangerously from the taunting sing-song tone.**

**Yami snapped his glare up to meet Bakura's scowl, as crimson bore unflinching into the russet as the hatred and anger for each other burned.**

"**Get. Out!" Yami snarled.**

**Bakura pulled back, tapping a finger to his chin, mimicking thought. "No. I don't think I will." He drew his lips back in an arrogant and spiteful grin.**

**Yami hissed through clenched teeth, stifling the urge to sling a blast of shadow magic at the thief. He really didn't need this. Shadow magic would be justified. Inappropriate, but justified. "It was not a request. Thief." He threw as much hatred and disgust into the final word as he could.**

**Bakura simply shrugged off the verbal onslaught. He strode closer; his twisted smirk grew wider with every step he took. "I saw your Light-side this morning… he was not his usual nauseatingly happy self… any ideas as to why, 'Sire'?"**

**Yami simply glared, his jaw working as he gnawed the inside of his cheek, stubbornly refusing to answer Bakura. He watched the thief cautiously as his cold, dark eyes hardened in annoyance.**

**Without warning he lunged and snarled, grasping Yami's chin in his hand. Spittle flecked from his lips as he spoke. "How can you be so BLOODY blind, Pharaoh?"**

**Yami lounged almost lazily in Bakura's grasp, annoying the thief further, a cocky and self confident smirk on his lips. "I **_**see **_**perfectly well, thank you." He taunted.**

**Bakura gave his face a spitefully painful squeeze and fury quickly replaced the cocky expression on Yami's face.**

"**You are meant to protect him!" Bakura roared, "You protected him for years… why abandon him now? He doubts you."**

"**I suggest you unhand me thief…" Yami growled, his voice low and dangerously calm. "before I remove your arm from its socket!"**

**Bakura released his grasp and stepped back, sneering at the other. "You throw so much hatred at me, Pharaoh. But isn't it strange… I 'm a malicious, arrogant, egotistical, sadistic son of a bitch… but my Light-side does not fear me." He paused, running his tongue over his lips as he relished in Yami's struggles to control his rapidly unravelling temper.**

"**And you, Your Highness. The Great Forgotten King… who ruled Egypt justly and fairly… you can't seem to ****keep one snot nosed brat entertained!"**

**Yami's eyebrow ticked slowly, his whole body hummed with rage. "Get… Out…!" he snarled, the words rumbling together.**

"**Hmm?" Bakura absently flicked dust from his shirt. "Didn't quite catch that."**

**The last rational bone in Yami's body shattered, he vaulted over the counter, snatching up a forgotten coffee mug from beside the cash register and landed almost nose to nose with Bakura. The tomb robber quickly back peddled, ducking the mug that Yami had launched at him with all his strength.**

"**GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU VILE…. DISEASE RIDDEN VULTURE!!"**

**Bakura smirked a satisfied smile as he heard the mug connect with a glass display case, he melted the duck into a sarcastic bow, his teeth bared as he purred. "And with that, I shall bid you good day, Pharoah."**

**Quickly he loped out of the shop door, leaving Yami alone, panting and snarling as he collected the shattered porcelain from the floor with only Bakura's crowing laughter to keep him company.**

"**Why do the Gods insist on screwing me over…?" he muttered, flinching as he cut his hand on the shattered mug. The shop bell jingled softly as the shop door finally closed behind the long gone thief, Yami glared up at the tiny brass bell and snarled, "No one asked you!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hazzah! A second chappie done.**

**Phew that was a highly emotional chapter there and thank god I managed it.**

**Bad Bakura and Yami… such appalling language. In the next chapter both Ryo and Jou find out about little Yuugi's argument and the extent of the damage done to poor Yuugi… yes Yuugi removes his top in the next chapter, you damn dirty dogs…lol I jest I jest… **

**So til next time… in the words of Little Kuriboh.. Read and Review as it'll be "Super special awesome."**

**Stay Smexy. x**


	3. Self Destruction

**Still Standing**

**Authors note:**

Ok, first off I'd like to apologise for the spelling mistakes in the previous chapters, (maybe I'll learn to read through what I've written before posting it). Also I would like to apologise in advance for this chapter as I felt it was rather rushed and is lacking slightly in quality, but it's not completely my fault as the chapter was being insolent. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **

Ok, I know I'm bored of saying it. And you're all bored of hearing it, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its card duels of death and destruction.

**Chapter 3 : Self ****Destruction.**

By the time Yuugi reached his locker he felt numb. Numbness had wrapped it's cold fingers around his mind, chasing away all coherent thoughts. Leaving him alone to concentrate on Bakura's words… 'He is me. As you are the Pharaoh.'

The lump in his throat was trying to dissolve into tears. But he wouldn't cry at school, he just refused to. He shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged slowly down the still and peaceful corridor, glad for the stillness before the rush of students cascaded into the halls, ready for home. He just wanted to be alone right now. But, on the other hand he didn't exactly know what to do with himself. Everything inside him was contradictory. He didn't want company, and yet he was achingly lonely. He did want to think, but now he was trying to, his thoughts eluded him.

"Hey, Yuug! Wait up."

Yuugi felt the collision ricochet painfully through his small frame. Knocked off balance by an unseen force. He tried desperately to visualize what was around him as he stumbled blindly against the lockers lining the corridor walls. Then the world suddenly flickered back into focus and he found himself staring into the familiar brown eyes of Jonouchi.

"Where the _heck_ have you been?" he said fiercely, cupping hold of the small teen's shoulders.

Yuugi grimaced. "I overslept."

He flinched at Jonouchi's incredulous look and quickly added. "I'm serious."

Jonouchi absently gnawed on his lower lip, Yuugi never overslept… well, hardly ever… not on a school day at least, his mother would never permit it.

Yuugi forced a small weak smile onto his lips; he could read the doubt in Jonouchi's expression. "Everything is fine, Jou. I promise."

The blonde leaned closer. Carefully inspecting Yuugi's cherub like face for any tells, any hint of the truth he was pretty sure was being withheld and hidden from him. To his annoyance he w as far too accomplished a liar for his own good. He pulled back with a soft sigh. "Yuugi," he said in gentle scolding, "sometimes I worry about you. I really do."

He hesitated. Then turned to his friend, his lips skimming his teeth in the barest echo of a smile, the sadness glinted as it clawed its way into his wide, almost childlike eyes. "Now, would I lie to you Jonouchi?" Yuugi asked as lightly as he could, trying to make the remark sound offhand and casual.

Jonouchi said nothing, but he gave Yuugi a keen searching look, once again exploring his face for the truth he was damned sure he was hiding. Searching for any trace of explanation hidden so expertly in his stance and expressionless face.

Then Jonouchi pounced.

Grabbing Yuugi in a headlock. Not so loose that the boy could escape easily, yet, not too tight as to hurt him. He made a fist with his other hand and rasped his knuckles firmly on his scalp, mussing his unruly hair and grinned wickedly. "You'd better not be, squirt." He teased. Chuckling throatily as Yuugi futilely twisted and squirmed in his grasp, barking short and breathless laughter.

"DOG PILE!"

Yuugi suddenly found himself free. Flung from Jonouchi's grasp as a shape barrelled recklessly into the blonde, he felt the impact vibrate through his body before they had been forcibly separated. He staggered then slumped against the lockers, secretly thankful for the surprise attack as he gulp cool air rapidly to soothe the burning sensation in his lungs. As the grey haze lifted from his vision he stared in bewilderment at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Jonouchi was bent over, hands on his thighs, deep-breathing. Honda wrapped an arm tightly around his neck in a firm headlock, grasping his wrist with an unmovable force. "You're getting sloppy, man." He grinned in determination and wrestled his captive roughly to the floor.

"Honda! You _JERK!"_ Jonouchi screeched furiously in embarrassment. His fingers scrabbled desperately at the smooth flooring, seeking in vain for the leverage to buck Honda off. "You almost gave me a damned heart attack!"

Yuugi felt the attention shift, as the two boys squabbled and fought between themselves, he wheeled and bolted, weaving and dodging the trickle of students now appearing in the school halls. Honda raised his head, expecting to see Yuugi's grateful expression, his chest swelling in pride of his sneak attack and preparing a wink for the shorter teen, only to discover the boy had already fled. "Hey? Where the heck did Yuugi go?"

"What? He's gone?" the muffled voice beneath him questioned. Slowly Honda relinquished his grip on Jonouchi, who showed his gratitude by digging his elbow into Honda's ribs and shunting him away. "Awww! DAMNIT!"

"What the heck is going on here, Katsuya?"

Jonouchi hissed in bitter annoyance at the usage of his first name, then frowned and tilted his head thoughtfully as he pushed himself to a sitting position. "Do you think something's up with Yuug? He's been acting a bit strange lately, like something's bothering him."

Honda cocked a brow in confusion, Yuugi always acted a little strangely, that was who he was. That was the reason why, back in freshman year, he and Jonouchi picked on him. He was the class nerd, the weird one that was always alone, an easy target. But that was years ago now, he shook his head and returned to Jonouchi's question. "Something is usually always up when it concerns Yuugi, especially now the Pharaoh's here permanently." he said grimly, and then he broke into a lewd grin. "As for the 'something bothering him', that's usually rectified by one of your 'videos' and locking Yami out of the bedroom for a half hour." Jonouchi shoved himself to his feet, brushed the seat of his pants down, and then swiftly punched Honda's shoulder. "No. You pervert!" he said, trying desperately to keep his face and tone serious. "I mean, don't you think he's been acting kinda jumpy and short tempered lately?"

"Sorta supports my 'He's horny' theory." Honda said, dodging a second punch aimed at his shoulder. "I'm guessing you don't think this is a 'Yuugi just being Yuugi' situation, do you? You think something's up." Jonouchi bit his lip and nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi slowed at last, and allowed his legs to stumble to a halt. The pain in his chest had reignited and he was shaking all over, but the inescapable urge to run still burned in his mind. His primal instincts, - dating back before civilization of any kind existed back when it was fight or flight; Kill or be killed,- waged war on his sense of rationality – _'Run!'_ the tiny voice in his mind screamed. _'The threat is still too great, you must run!'_

He slumped against the school building, exhausted. His legs trembled and threatened to give way beneath him and he swallowed painfully large mouthfuls of air desperately, he felt starved of it. "I… I can't run anymore," he whispered, running his rough, sandpaper like tongue over his cracked lips. "I hurt. I'm too tired… too weak."

'_Yes. Yes, you are__ too weak, boy!' _that dark voice jeered him_. 'Too weak to run… too weak to fight… just stay here and be picked off by a far more impressive specimen. For the weak don't deserve survival, and that's what you are child… too weak! Too weak! Too weak!'_

"Stop it!"

Yuugi clutched his head in his hands. Twisting his fingers into his hair and pulling as he dropped to his knees, shaking his head in defiance and rocked slightly. "I'm not too weak!" he whimpered softly. "Not it the sense you're implying."

'_Ah, but did you not use those words with Yami? "I'm pathetic and weak little Yuugi-kun." Were those not your words?' _ They were. He knew that. Those were almost his exact words. His heart thudded once, hard, squeezing two hot tears out of his eyes. There. He was crying at last. He was crying with anger and humiliation and frustration – and what else..? What had he really lost today? He didn't know. He felt a shadow fall over him. Prying his eyes open he looked up, startled. Sunlight blinded him. Distorting the form, so, for and instant the figure standing over him seemed alien, unfamiliar and vaguely menacing. He cowered, frozen in fear.

Then he saw a smile. That smile with the sadness always lurking behind it, then it was gone. No trace of it lingered on the lips nor in the eyes.

"Yuugi-kun," Ryo said softly, kneeling beside his friend, "Is everything alright?"

Yuugi immediately hissed with annoyance, "Why does everyone assume that there's something wrong with me today?" He pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly at the twinge in his chest that reminded him of his injury.

"So, there's nothing wrong?"

Yuugi swung his glare to meet Ryo's sincere gaze and had the uncomfortable feeling that those dark and mysterious eyes saw what he was hiding beneath the surface. He breathed a shuddering breath.

' _I know what you're thinking.' _That dark berating voice sneered from the shadowed recess of his mind. _'You are weak, child. Relying on your friends… pathetic.'_

Yuugi hesitated and swallowed hard. 'No. I'm not weak. I'm not pathetic.'

'_And just who are you trying to convince, boy? Me, or yourself?'_

He felt his chest tighten. Again tears threatened to spill. "Yes Ryo. There is something wrong." He whispered so quietly that Ryo almost missed it. Leaning closer, the silver haired teen smiled again. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Yuugi nodded in silence. Then he cracked. His small frame trembled and shook as the tears fell uncontrollably. Punching the heels of his palms to his eyes in an attempt to force the tears and the grief back into the pit of his stomach. After a few minutes his heartbreaking sobs eased. He felt so hollow, so empty as he slowly lowered his hands.

Carefully, Ryo thumbed away a tear that was steadily making its wet path down Yuugi's cheek. He'd never seen him like this and Ryo felt his heart go out to his friend. "What on earth is going on, Yuugi?" he asked the concern evident in his soft lilting voice.

Yuugi sniffled and hiccupped. "Why does he hate me?"

Ryo tried to say something, but Yuugi swept on regardless. "Why does he feel the need to humiliate me? He doesn't want me anywhere near him. Why does he live that way? Why does he have to build walls against other people to keep them out? That he can't trust anyone?" He fell silent now, his face averted. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and lifted his head even though his eyes were sore and burning. "And what's wrong with _me_," he added quietly, "that when you look at me all I see is the disgust in your eyes. Why do you hate me so much, YAMI?"

"Yami?" Ryo cried is disbelief. Yuugi clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, but he'd become over emotional. Irrational.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Ryo held Yuugi's gaze, the amethyst eyes were bleak, sightless, and something twisted sharply inside Ryo at the pain he saw on his face. "Yes." Yuugi's voice was controlled now – but barely. Ryo could hear the effort it cost him in keeping it steady.

"Yuugi…" he whispered. But Yuugi didn't seem to hear him; he seemed to be adrift in his own little world of misery, but there was not just grief in his expression, he could see the tortured look of unbearable guilt and loneliness. A look so lost and scared that without thinking Ryo lay a hand on his arm. "Yuugi. I can understand the pain this has caused. I can understand your need to protect Yami and your bond with him. But is it worth all the deception and secrecy?" There was a long pause, so long that Ryo didn't think he would answer. "No." Yuugi said quietly. "But," he added slowly, as if puzzling something out for himself, "I can't turn my back on him… I _need_ him…"

"But, to hell with us right?"

Yuugi just stood there, numb with horror, as Jonouchi stood and scowled, his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed slightly. But the iciness of his eye's unnerved Yuugi most; he had never faced Jonouchi like this. "Well Yuug?" he growled, his glare unwavering as he watched his friend shrink and withdraw away from him, "As long as you have Yami you couldn't give a flying fuck about us, huh?"

"No. That's not true Jou…" Yuugi pleaded. "You don't understand…"

He stepped forwards slowly, carefully placing each foot before lifting the next. "Oh, I _'understand'_ perfectly." He roughly shouldered Ryo to one side as he stepped between him and Yuugi, "I'm not good enough am I? Not good enough for you to talk to, you have Ryo for that. Not good enough to protect you, that's one of the many reasons you like Yami so damned much." He roughly grasped Yuugi's bicep and spun him to face him properly, causing him to yelp as he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. His un-tucked shirt lifting from his back as he landed, face down in the dirt.

He heard Ryo gasp and Jonouchi swear before he felt a pair of strong hands grip his underarms and help him to his feet, before he could gather his thoughts, he felt gentle hands tugging his blazer off and then he felt his shirt lifted. Jonouchi swore again. An ugly black bruise spanned across Yuugi's shoulders and upper back.

"What the hell happened?"

"I… I don't know." Yuugi looked around at Jonouchi and Ryo, then shrugged, embarrassed. He wished they wouldn't stare at him so hard. He felt Jonouchi's hands on his shoulders now and he gave Yuugi the barest fraction of a shake. "Yuugi, this is not the time for you to act tough. Now is the time to stop acting. To stop lying. And to stop thinking about everyone else and put yourself first for once!"

Yuugi squirmed uncomfortably. Purposely avoiding Jonouchi's concerned eyes. "Yami," he said simply. "Yami and I… we had a fight this morning."

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed in unabashed rage. "So that makes it alright does it?!" he said, his voice so full of disappointment that Yuugi cringed. "That makes it alright for him to treat you like his own personal punch bag? And that it's alright for you to lie to your friends?"

"H-he didn't hit me… he pinned me…" he said blandly, inspecting his laces.

Jonouchi snorted. "Hit you or not. He hurt you."

"He didn't mean to."

"That's not the point, and you know it." Jonouchi gave him a gentle but firm shake. "You always think you deserve whatever you get, good or bad. But you don't deserve this. No one does. This shouldn't happen to you, Yuugi, not to you."

Yuugi stared straight at Jonouchi, eyes fathomless, face expressionless as he straightened to his full height. "Well it did." He said bitterly. Jonouchi clenched his teeth, squaring his jaw. He let go of Yuugi as he rolled his shoulders.

"But, it –" he grated.

" 'Shouldn't' I know. I get it," Yuugi tugged his shirt back down and snatched his blazer from Ryo who bent and scooped it from the floor. "But, the fact remains that it did. Besides, why shouldn't it? What's so damned special about me?" Jonouchi just stared. Yuugi was not prepared to listen to him, he worked his jaw stiffly and turned on his heel without a word and stalked away. 'Fine, if Yuugi was not prepared to_ listen _to him, then he would _show_ him.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
The bell jingled sweetly in the Kame Game shop as the door swung open, announcing a visitor. Sugoroku glanced up from his newspaper and smiled warmly. "Ah. Why good afternoon Jonouchi." He folded the paper and placed it on the counter before locking his fingers together and resting his chin upon them. "I'm afraid Yuugi's not back from school yet, but you're welcome to…"

"I'm not here you see Yuug, Mr Mutou. I'm looking for Yami." Jonouchi forced as much politeness into his voice as he could even though he was raging on the inside.

Sugoroku's old weathered face suddenly hardened into a frown. "Yami's in the lounge. But I'd better warn you, he's not in his most friendly of moods today." Jonouchi smiled tightly and nodded his thanks before heading into the lounge.

As he turned the corner Jonouchi spotted him and growled softly, drawing his lips away from his teeth in a vicious grimace.

Yami lounged in an oversized, overstuffed armchair, one long slender leg outstretched and propped on the coffee table. Even in this lazy and slobbish position he radiated a regal air and an arrogant presence. As he shuffled through his Duel Monster's deck, Jonouchi noticed the tightly wrapped bandage on his right hand. He couldn't help but smirk. Then he stepped into the room, slightly annoyed that Yami didn't even acknowledge him. He stepped over the outstretched limb, hands on his hips and finally those slanted crimson eyes slid up to his face.

"Hello, Jonou-"

The rich and powerful voice was abruptly cut off as the blonde teen lunged and grasped the black, fitted, silken shirtfront and he was roughly yanked to his feet. His eyes narrowed. "Jonouchi? What is the meaning..."

"Don't." Jonouchi snarled softly, dangerously, cutting him off once again. "I'm warning you, Yami. Be very careful right now. I'm not in a tolerant mood."

Those crimson eyes narrowed even more as Yami's whole face creased in a dangerous fury, "How considerate of you to have the decency of warning me." He scoffed. "Now I have a question. Why are you warning me whilst dragging me to my feet?"

Jonouchi smiled a mirthless smile as he pushed his face close to Yami's. "Because it's _you _I'm pissed at."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok. That actually turned out much better than I anticipated. Huzzah for me. Again I apologise for the highly charged emotion in this chapter, I promise the darkness will ease soon, but; 'Ooooooo. Yami's in trouble.' You know the drill by now… Please read and review because knowing that a few people out there are actually enjoying my first ever fan fic gives me a warm fluffy feeling inside… either that or I just swallowed a Kuriboh… eep!

Stay Smexy.


	4. Falling

**Still Standing.**

**Authors Notes: **

I'm really rather proud at this moment as I have two loyal readers who leave reviews frequently so 'Super Special Awesome' hugs to them… InsaneYGOlover and Shamise… unfortunately InsaneYGOlover is prolly gonna kill me after this chappy but it's needed for the story to progress so heart felt apologies to all.

Even though this story was published only about a week ago I already have nearly 400 hits so yay. Thankies to you all for taking the time to read it. :D

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own … so, don't sue, I am very poor.

**Chapter 4: Falling.**

Ryo would never fully understand the reasoning behind any of today's events. All he knew was that it was critical they got to the Game Shop… and _fast._ That was why he, Ryo Bakura; always calm and cynical Ryo, was panting wildly and running as fast as he could through the streets of Domino. He could see Yuugi up ahead of him, his pace slowing and his face twisting in pain, as he glanced to see where Ryo was. The young teen's foot clipped a long and deep scar in the pavement and immediately, Yuugi threw his other foot out to counter-balance himself as he stumbled from the safety of the sidewalk and attempted to dart through the heavy on-coming traffic, his pace still growing ever slower.

"Get across," Ryo gasped through the fire in his lungs. It was far too dangerous for Yuugi to slow now. "Don't stop, Yuugi! Don't look behind you!" He grabbed the other boys sleeve and pulled him around.

"I… I can't make it," Yuugi rasped, clutching his chest, his pace faltering.

"Yes! Yes you _can_," Ryo growled softly, his teeth clenched and grated in determination. He grabbed Yuugi's sleeve again and dragged him, forcing him to keep moving. "Come on. _Come on!_"

There was a sudden squeal of tyres and the strangulated shriek of a car horn behind them, and suddenly Ryo found he could run faster. The speeding car was ten feet from them, five feet. Two. A finial desperate burst and Ryo dove for the pavement, dragging Yuugi to safety after him. They tumbled as Ryo landed awkwardly; his foot shot out and twisted as he swallowed his yelp.

The driver leaned from his window, his face red and splotchy with rage, and the whites of his eyes showing in fear. "Damned, stupid kids!" he hollered. Then added, before speeding away. "What the _hell_ are you trying to do?! Get yourselves _killed!!"_

Ryo blinked slowly. Adrenaline pumped its magic into his brain, making him feel groggy and lost. He heard the angry words but his mind, on too much of a terrified high right that second, could not and would not process them. He just sat there in a daze, staring at Yuugi, who sat beside him and looked as confused as himself. Finally the haze in Ryo's mind lifted and the images of what had just happened came crashing down around him, his face whitened when he realized what could have happened… what almost happened.

"For _God's sake_, Yuugi, what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I… I wasn't thinking." Yuugi whispered. His voice unsteady. There were tears of complete and utter fear in his eyes as his own adrenaline fuelled mind processed his foolish actions. The mocking voice laughed cruelly from the darkest corner of his mind in vile triumph. "I… I just acted…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He had never been afraid of Jonouchi.

But this was a Jonouchi he had never seen before; his fine featured face was white and cold with dangerous fury, and there was a primal killing light in his usually soft brown eyes. Just that moment, there was absolutely no doubt in Yami's mind; he was in very deep and very real trouble.

Without even moving, Jonouchi emitted such anger and such menace that Yami found himself more frightened of the blonde teenaged boy than he ever had been of anyone else in his life, both past and present.

"When I first met you, I _knew _you had trouble with your temper," said Jonouchi. His voice was soft and cold and light, and somehow that unnerved Yami more so than if he had came flying at him, fists swinging. He grabbed Jonouchi's hands and tried to pry them from his shirt front, but they wouldn't budge. Those fingers curled themselves so securely into the delicate material; Yami was reminded of a rodent, held in the death throes of a viper. Jonouchi's movements flowed effortless, easy and precisely controlled as he backed Yami past the Game Store's front counter and Sugoroku, almost like he were leading him through a dangerous dance. "But, I had no idea that your control was this underdeveloped, this… _lacking!"_

Yami scowled and shifted his hands, gripping Jonouchi's biceps urgently. Rage twisted in his gut and fury shadowed his face. Sugoroku could only watch in dismay as the two teens shoved and shunted and wrestled with each other. Both trying to force the other back, gaining an inch or two of ground before being forced to yield it again a few moments later. "Boys! That's enough!" Sugoroku boomed as Yami squared his shoulders and shunted Jonouchi a step backwards. "There has been far too much fighting in this house today. Somebody is going to get hurt."

"That's the idea." Jonouchi muttered under his breath and snarled. Grasping Yami's upper arms now, as urgently as Yami was gripping him.

Sugoroku had a terrible, gut-wrenching feeling that they were about to start head butting each other. With a roar, Jonouchi ploughed forwards and almost forced Yami to his knees and trampling him. Then, while he attempted to steady himself, Jonouchi hit. His fist crashed against Yami's temple. Grey spots sashayed in his vision and he crumpled, the right side of his forehead bounced off a glass display case and the blow echoed through his skull.

He shook the grey haze from his vision. Fury frothed and bubbled in his chest. He scrambled up and stood panting; blood trickled from a small but deep gash on just above his right eyebrow.

Then he charged.

"I did warn you." Jonouchi grated and he dropped low, the sprinted.

Yami's breath burst from his lips in a bark as Jonouchi's arm caught him a glancing blow to his stomach and the two slammed through the shop door and out into the street. The two boys rolled and tumbled, clawing for a grip on the other. Shaking himself free, Jonouchi flung Yami away, used t he momentum as a springboard and was quickly back on his feet, sneering. This time Yami was slower in getting up. His temples thrummed, his vision swam in front of his eyes, and his nostrils flared; blowing like a frightened horse. Jonouchi drew his fist back, ready to strike…

"JONOUCHI!" a breathless and stained voice cried. "DON'T!"

He turned to see both Ryo and Yuugi limping towards the Game Shop, read faced and sweaty. For a moment he looked at Yuugi without recognition, his eyes so dark with anger, they looked almost black. Then understanding came to his face and some of the darkness faded from his gaze…

Yami slammed an elbow into Jonouchi's stomach, and the fury swept back over his face as he straightened from doubling up. He swung and landed a blow to Yami's jaw, knocking him back down. Yami's lip split. Something sweet and metallic, almost like tasting copper, seeped into his mouth.

"I swear, Yami, that was a very… stupid move." Jonouchi snarled, grabbing the ex- Pharaoh's shirt again and dragged him on to his unsteady feet, "Try something like that again, and I'll feed you your own balls through a tube!"

Yami turned his head and spat, blood flecked the pavement, crimson stained his teeth as he drew his lips back and snarled, "Thanks. But, I think I'll pass on your generous offer." His old, cocky tone crept into his voice.

Jonouchi's eyes burned in anger, "You're awfully cocky for a guy who's on the wrong end of a beat down."

"Old habits are hard to break, Katsuya, you should know that better than anyone else."

A flare in Jonouchi's face and Yami knew he was getting to him. Good. Jonouchi was stronger than himself so his strategy was to basically piss him off until he slipped up, then, run like hell. Yami was far from stupid, he was cunning. Cunning on the duelling field as well as in avoiding chores, and Omocha. And here was no different, he would do what he could to save face.

"Don't! Don't you DARE pretend that you're better than me!" Jonouchi roared in absolute fury. "Don't you compare yourself to me!" He raised his arm, his fist cocked.

"Pretend? I _never_ pretend…" Then Yami yelped, _'okay, so a slight flaw in your plan' genius', he has to let go before you can really piss him off.'_

Jonouchi raised his fist again, preparing for another blow. Yami closed his eyes and braced himself…

"STOP!!!"

Yami's eyes opened wide, he knew that shout. That voice. He knew the desperation in it first hand because, Yuugi had used that exact tone on him all those years ago.

Yuugi had fallen to his knees, tears streaming down his face and his head was thrown back as he howled. "Leave him alone. Please. Jonouchi."

The blonde froze. The pain in his best friend's voice chilled him to his very core. He let go of the silk material in his hand, his eyes blank and unseeing, he didn't even see the pain contorted in Yami's face.

"You know something, Yami?" he said. His voice deadened and hollow. "You're not worth it. And you don't _deserve_ a friend like Yuugi."

Anger twisted on Yami's face, he roughly scrubbed the blood from his lips with the back of his hand and pivoted onto the balls of his feet, and lunged at Jonouchi, knocking him to the ground and pinning him on his back. His hands clutched the blondes' shoulders and his knees pinned his thighs.

"What is that supposed to mean? What the hell am I supposed to have done?"

Jonouchi scowled up at him, his voice sombre, almost childlike. "Like you don't know." He spat.

"Enlighten me!" Yami was snarling in Jonouchi's ear. He looked feral. Savage.

Jonouchi shuddered, silently admitting to himself he was scared, he didn't know a face could contort itself into a state this primal… this _inhuman._

"You… you hurt Yuugi! Jonouchi grated.

The savagery drained out of Yami's expression, and he loosened his hold on Jonouchi. "What are you talking about-"

The blonde carried on, stubbornly speaking over Yami's words. "After everything he's suffered for you… everything he's suffered at _your_ hands… you turned on him! You gave into your rage once more, even though you promised him you wouldn't. Look at yourself, Yami. You're no Great King of Egypt. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat with an attitude problem." And with his final word, Jonouchi slammed his knee up sharply into Yami's stomach.

Yami's slanted crimson eyes flew open in shock and pain and he crumpled sideways

"Next time, I'll hit you where it hurt's. You, bastard."

Jonouchi shoved himself to his feet and wiped his hands on his pant legs. Stepping over Yami, who lay on his side clutching his stomach, coughing and spluttering and wheezing, Jonouchi closed the distance to Yuugi and Ryo in two large strides. Yuugi still sat on his knee's, and Ryo's arms were around him in a comforting hold, tears now rolled slowly down his cheeks, he gave a soft whimper and buried himself deeper against Ryo's chest. Carefully Jonouchi reached for Yuugi's shaking shoulders. "Don't, Jonouchi," Ryo said softly, coldly. "I think it would be best if you left him alone for a little while don't you?"

Jonouchi's eyebrows puckered into a small frown at the silver haired teen. 'No, I do _not_ think it would be best to leave him alone for a while. Especially not with _him_.' his mind snarled though Jonouchi said nothing and simply stood there, lips drawn tight and he flicked his eyes over to Yami. He licked his lips then parted them, "I'm sorry, Yuug. I guess I just kinda lost it there. I didn't want it to go this far. I just wanted you to see that you didn't deserve how he treated you." He said quietly.

"But did he deserve the way you treated him?" Yuugi asked. He scrubbed his tears from his face and gave Ryo a small nod, showing it was ok for him to lax his grip.

Jonouchi grimaced as he watched Yami trying to get back on his feet and falling back in the dirt, 'No… I guess he didn't.'

"' No one deserves to be treated like this,' wasn't that what you said, Jou?"

"I know what I said Yuug." Jonouchi said blandly. He squirmed. This was not what he expected to happen… but what did he expect? Did he think Yuugi would have smiled that big grin of his and hi-five him for kicking 5 shades of shit from his Other Self? He shook his head. "I didn't mean for it mean it to happen… it just kinda did…" Then it hit, Yuugi hadn't said anything about the row because it wasn't expected, it was a personal row that had just been blown out of proportion. Yami hadn't actively hurt him. He understood. And he had now screwed up royally. Without a word he wheeled and bolted, he had to sort the mess out in his head … then he would seek Yuugi's and Yami's forgiveness.

Yuugi looked up at Ryo and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Ryo."

Ryo blinked. "Thank you? For what?"

"For everything. Thank you for wanting to listen to me. Thank you for following me here. Thank you for pulling me out of the way of that car… just thank you."

Ryo smiled the most secretive of his secret smiles… the one of just pure happiness. "Don't worry about it, Yuugi-kun. What are friends for if not for risking his life on the roads of Domino City?"

Yuugi chuckled. Then he stood up and glanced over at Yami who had finally gotten to his feet and, with the help of Sugoroku, was hobbling towards the Game Shop's front door. He had the warm glowing feeling that everything was going to be fine.

Waving goodbye, Ryo turned to head back to his own apartment where Bakura would be waiting, and probably gnawing hungrily on the refrigerators door handle due to Ryo not being home and his own stubbornness when it came to fending for himself well, feeding himself at least. Yuugi waved enthusiastically until he could no longer see the silver hair of Ryo streaming behind him. Then he turned and trotted after Sugoroku and Yami, following them into the kitchen where his grandfather was applying butterfly stitching to the still trickling gash above Yami' right brow.

"Another scar to add to your collection there Yami." Yuugi said chuckling softly. Yami growled and swung his face to meet Yuugi's eyes.

"That's it. That's right. Laugh it up. Are you satisfied now?" he snarled bitterly and flinched and Sugoroku pulled the skin tight before he added another strip of surgical adhesive bonding tape to hold the wound shut. "Was that what you wanted? To see me lying face down in the dirt. Humiliated?" There was no pride left in his voice. Only bitterness.

Confused Yuugi leaned to touch his shoulder. "Yami, I…-"

And to his horror Yami didn't pull away from his outstretched fingers, he slapped them away and near enough leaped to his feet. It was too much for Yuugi's tattered nerves to bare. Today everything had erupted in his face and he just couldn't take anymore. He wheeled and ran.

Sugoroku frowned at Yami. "You know. I think it's about time you two boys sat and talked about this whole mess, don't you?" He finished cleaning the dried blood from Yami's face and turned away.

Yami gingerly touched the stitches and winced. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut and stood. Quietly muttered his thanks and turned out of the kitchen…

…And straight into Omocha. She smiled spitefully at Yami who simply threw a glare back. "I suppose you want to add a cruel and nasty comment to Grandfather's words…" he sighed, suddenly feeling very drained.

Omocha beamed. "Oh, no. No. I just want to say I saw that whole fiasco from the yard. And I'd like to add my own thoughts. If, of course you don't mind."

Yami shrugged. "It's a free country."

He didn't really care what she had to say to him, and then he saw the cold in her eyes, and regretted his words.

"You got everything that was coming to you, the moment you laid your finger on _my_ little boy." Malice oozed from her voice.

Yami glared at her and shoved past. "I don't have to stand here and listen to you." He growled.

Omocha shrugged off the rude sentence and smiled coldly after Yami. "That's true, you don't." she watched him begin to climb the stairs then said rather coldly and rather loudly. "You got everything that was coming to you. And I think you deserved everything you got!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I was evil there. I could have just let it end where Yuugi thought everything was all hunky dory, but where's the fun in that? Besides Yuugi hasn't unloaded everything off his chest to Yami yet and so there is no closure… not to mention poor Jonouchi. I promise it will ease up on the angst soon… maybe.

Oh and for those who don't know what butterfly stitching is, it's basically taping a tear in the skin together and you have a slightly less chance of scarring, I unfortunately scarred when I had mine done.

Until next time, please read and review… I'm a whore… a whore for the applause. Lol.


	5. Walk through the Darkness

**Still Standing.**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all the wonderful comments you guys have left for me. I have only a few points to make before continuing with the story, which is what you guys really want. Firstly. Sorry to any of you who post questions in your reviews asking about what happens next, I have a little secret to share with you… I rarely know where the next chappie heads myself. I plot out three key points and a few lines of speech then cross my fingers and write… hoping it makes some kind of logical sense. I suck at organization.

Secondly. I never intended for Yuugi's self doubt to have a big a role as it has… this stems from my sucky organization once more.

Finally. This was meant to be the final chapter but I decided to prolong your agony and subject you to 6 chapters of my writing… mwa ha ha ha. (I have been taking torture lessons from Bakura) Also I have posted some fanart on under the name InkoftheShadows8678 because Deviantart was being mean.

Okay I'm babbling too much, here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own… You don't sue.

**Chapter 5: Walk through the Darkness.**

Yuugi shifted on his bed.

He was unhappy. A hot, restless unhappiness that he could feel swarming beneath his skin. Coming from his body instead of his mind. If he hadn't been so tired, so detached, he would have gotten up and tried to shake the uneasy feeling off. But even that required too much effort, too much thought. His mind was churning. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to sleep. He was happiest when he was asleep, retreating to where controlled thought was impossible. But sleep eluded him tonight, as it had done for the past few weeks. He shivered slightly. He could still feel the cold and ice in those crimson eyes, and he could still hear the hollow echo in the voice and it made him feel vaguely nauseated.

Yuugi turned over and pressed his face into the pillow. He had no idea what to do, but he knew laying here in the darkness and worrying wasn't helping.

A soft sound came from the hallway. Footsteps. Then there was a fan of light opening on the carpet as the door cracked.

"Yuugi? Are you asleep?" Yami whispered. "Can I come in?"

To Yuugi's slowly rising indignation, he _was_ coming in, not bothering to wait for an answer.

'_It's him,' _That little dark and spiteful voice called in his mind. Stirring up those frighteningly familiar coils of anger in the pit of his stomach. _'The one who hurts you. The one who's shadow still looms over you.'_

He wanted to be angry, he really did, but he was too exhausted.

"Go away!" he growled into his pillow.

"Yuugi. Please. Let me talk to you." Yami said softly. He made no attempt to come any closer, and no attempt to leave either. "I know you're upset. I know you're hurting. But I need you to listen to me now. I… I made a mistake… a bad one."

Yuugi heard the words, but they didn't seem real. He found himself ignoring them, retreating into a foggy state where thought was impossible. "I don't care."

"Yes. You do care." Yami said. "You're not thinking straight at the moment. You're irrational, that's all. Just let me explain."

A surge of irritation and anger swept over him – an animal surge, like the uncomfortable and feverish restlessness. He could feel his eyes narrow and his fingers claw. Anger gave him the strength to sit up.

"I said, Go Away!"

"No."

Yuugi just sat there for an instant, speechless, then his eyebrows puckered and his forehead creased into a frown. He felt too confused to protest as Yami came and knelt by his bedside.

"I'm not going anywhere until you _listen_ to me."

"I won't. And you can't make me!" Yuugi spat. He knew he sounded childish but he didn't care. The irrational and angry part of him refused to subside. Then his anger faltered briefly; he noticed Yami hadn't made any attempt to come any closer to him, or even looked at him. Deliberately, Yuugi invaded his territorial space, reaching out a hand to lay on Yami's own, only to see him snatch it away, keeping the distance between them.

Suddenly, the anger was too great for him to hold in any longer. "Careful," he said savagely. "Don't get too close to me. You might catch something."

Yami slid his eyes up to meet Yuugi's angry look. "Yuugi," he said, the strain was obvious in his voice. "Please, let me-"

"You know," Yuugi said, his voice drained and exasperated as he shoved his bangs back with his knuckles, his eyes shutting briefly, "I really don't want to do this right now."

When he opened them again, Yami's eyes; wide and sorrowful, were fixed on his face, the look confused Yuugi for a moment. But in the next instant Yami's face hardened, closing him out again. "I think," he said slowly, deliberately. "that is a wise idea. Emotions are running high right now."

In that instant, Yuugi wanted to hurt him, to make him fell as he made _him _feel. But mostly he wanted the truth. He was tired of this game, tired of trying to read him, of trying to storm those damned walls. It was terrifying yet a wonderful release to hear his own voice saying those words he had been thinking for so long.

"Why do you hate me?"

Yami stared at him. For an agonizingly long moment he couldn't seem to find any words. Then, finally, he spoke. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do," Yuugi said fiercely. "I don't know why you do, but I know for damned sure that you do. But you know what, I don't care. I know I should, but I really don't. You want to build your walls, then go ahead. You want to shut me out along with the rest of the world. Then I don't give a flying shit. I don't even know why you're still sitting here, listening to what I have to say… considering the way you feel about me."

Yami was shaking his head, but his voice was soft when he repeated. "I don't hate you."

But Yuugi couldn't stop. All these past weeks of pain and sadness, neglect and betrayal. All of the heart crushing loneliness poured out of him. "You've humiliated me time after time. You _never_ listen to me. As long as the world cantered and revolved around you, you're happy. Is this what it takes?" He gestured at Yami's stitched up cut and his swelling lip. "Is this what it takes to get you to open your damned eyes? To have the shit kicked out of you?

And even now, you can't even _look_ at me, can you?" He continued bitterly. "You don't want me anywhere near you. What the hell is the matter with you, Yami? What's so bad that you have to hide from the world? Shut everyone and everything out? Why are you so afraid?"

Yami was silent now. His face hidden by shadows.

"Why can't you look at me? Why can't you trust me?" he breathed. "I want the truth Yami. Don't you think you owe me that much at least?"

Slowly, Yami lifted his head. His eyes bleak and his pupils dilated. "Yes," he said simply. "I think you do have the right to know." He looked at Yuugi then, meeting his eyes directly and Yuugi swallowed hard. "I don't hate you. How could I? I still see you as I did that first time. You were so young, so delicate, almost fragile. And very vulnerable. Inside as well as out."

"I am _not!_" Yuugi snorted. Indignation rising in his chest.

Yami made a sound that would have been a laugh if there had been any humour in his voice. "No. now you're a fighter. You are stronger. And I couldn't accept that.

Yuugi felt his breathing hitch painfully in his throat. Finally he could understand. He could understand the reasons why Yami acted the way he did. It was like seeing him from a distance, and he could vaguely sense his emotions. It wasn't the same as sharing the mind link through the Millennium Puzzle. But it was enough. The warmth and longing and protectiveness he held for him were all clear. So was the anguish: the pain he felt to know Yuugi was hurting – and knowing that _he_ was the one hurting him.

Yuugi's eyes filled. "You really _do_ care." He whispered.

Yami's crimson eyes swept up to meet his, and there was a look in them Yuugi couldn't remember ever seeing in them before. "Of course I do"

'_No. That's not possible.'_ The voice screamed. _' That can't be.'_

'It is!' He wasn't talking to Yami anymore; he was trying to convince himself.

'_No. He's impossible and dangerous and hot-headed and stubborn… he's crazy… he's angry and hostile… he's frustrating and infuriating and he loves to make you miserable…'_

Yuugi felt the distant echo of fear. It was true… all of it. No. He didn't love to make him miserable, he could see that now. All this time that voice was the one trying to cause the rift. Not Yami. The voice made him feel small and pathetic. He grated his teeth and silently growled. 'I've had enough of _you_. You lied and told me he hated me. You told me I was weak and pathetic… not Yami.' His mind raged at the voice inside him. 'I want to trust him. I want to not be alone anymore. And the first step in doing so is to get rid of _you_!'

'_Are you insane, boy? This is Yami! He hurt you… humiliated you… if you let him close to you, he'll do it again and again and again!'_

Yuugi flinched wildly from the voice. He didn't want to resist the pull to Yami anymore. He didn't want to be alone… but the fear was shivering through him, poisoning the warmth and closeness' freezing the edges of his mind. And he knew the voice was the only rationality left in him. _'That's right child, listen to me. I am your salvation.'_ Part of him winced at that, tried to argue, but he brushed it aide. He needed his mind clear. Slowly, the voice retreated into the depths of his mind, accepting that Yuugi wasn't going to listen. Not now.

He shook his head.

"I know you do, Yami. I think I always did." Yuugi shivered lightly. Then he drew up his legs, clasping his hands around them. He looked at Yami with his chin on his knees. "No one likes change. I know I don't."

"I thought I was going to lose you, Yuugi. And I thought by distancing myself from you would make it easier to accept. Easier to let you go." He looks so cute that way, Yami thought helplessly. So- compact.

Yuugi winced. "You wouldn't lose me."

"I know that now. But you no longer need me to protect you, and I felt so…" Yami struggled to think of a way to describe it. Yuugi watched him with eyes that were clear and fathomless, sad and wry and gentle all at once. And suddenly Yami got it. He gasped. "Unnecessary."

Yuugi's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Yes. I've watched you grow up over the years. I've protected you as the bearer of the Puzzle. And I've never been as scared of loosing you as I am now. Knowing I _can't_ watch over you whilst you're away."

"I don't want you to protect me like you used to." Yuugi said softly. He looked half discouraged and half relieved. "I'm not the chosen one anymore. I want you to be there for me like an older brother, not a vengeful spirit. You have your own life now, you have a home. Here, with me and mom and grandpa. As a Mutou." He chewed his lip. Then looked directly at Yami, not sure what else to say. Then he was vaguely aware that Yami was climbing onto the bed beside him. Encircling him in a tight secure hug.

"I can deal with you and grandfather, but your mother." He pulled a face. "Do I have to?"

Yuugi punched him lightly on the shoulder and chuckled. "All part and parcel I'm afraid."

Yami held him tighter, and sighed. "I guess, if I really have to, I can put up with her."

A thought emerged from the muddled consciousness of Yuugi's mind. "You really are a spoiled brat, aren't you."

And then Yami smiled. A genuine and bright smile, and Yuugi felt his heart lurch in joy at the sight of it.

"I've been born and bred to be a spoiled brat, aibou. And I take great pride in that title." Yami said in his old 'devil may care' tone. Then he flipped Yuugi over, onto his back and pinned him gently, straddling his Yuugi's hips and used his weight to force him deeper into the mattress. Yuugi bucked once and gave up. He was caught. Mischief danced wickedly in Yami's crimson eyes as he lowered his head to Yuugi's, pressing his forehead to the others, and sighed in contentment.

"Yami?"

"Hmmmm?"

Silence. Yami slid his eyes shut, happy to just be holding his aibou once again. Then he heard a tiny and happy voice.

"…. Nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I know it was a short chapter but be happy as you do have a final chapter to go. I didn't want to rush the ending to this story because I've nurtured it and watched it grow into this and I have never felt such accomplishment. So please read and review . And no they are _NOT_ being raunchy, I just thought it was a sweet way of showing affection. And hopefully people have forgiven Yami for being a jerk and hurt poor Yuugi in earlier chapters. I hope people can understand he was just trying to hold onto Yuugi because _he_ was scared.

Anyway please read and review as comments are all read and appreciated.

"I'm not gay… I'm just British." Ryo Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh abridged… produced by Little Kuriboh.

xxx


	6. Together Regardless

**Still Standing.**

**Authors note.**

Okay, here we are. At the final chapter at last. I hope you have all enjoyed my fic and that I haven't disappointed anyone with this last chapter. I am surprised no one praised Ryo in chapter 3 when he dragged Yuugi out of the road; I personally thought he was all heroic. Anyway let's try to go out on a big a bang as when we came in…

**Disclaimer;**

Hold on I think it's over here… rustles through paperwork no… that's a bill… that's not it either…I'm sure it was around here somewhere… Ah… Wait… Nope. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Damnit, I really thought I did.

**Chapter 6: Together Regardless.**

Yuugi was glad summer vacation was almost over. He wanted to get away from all the fuss and tension his moving was causing. The usually quiet and peaceful household had been a mass of activities for the last 6 weeks, and, to be frank, Yuugi was fed up with it.

Yami hadn't been making it any easier for anyone. Yes, he had been making an effort to be polite and helpful, which was a surprise in itself, but all he'd managed to accomplish was getting in the way. Every sentence he'd been subjected to involved 'get out of the way' or 'Yami, once again, you're under my feet!' Even this moment, while Sugoroku was minding the store, and Omocha was in the kitchen preparing food for Yuugi's leaving party, all Yuugi could hear was his mother shrieking at the other boy.

Yuugi was in his bedroom, he lay stretched out upon the familiar, if rumpled, blue sheets and he threw one arm over his eyes. His suitcases sat open on the carpet and the contents of his wardrobe strewn unceremoniously about his room. He barely even stirred when he heard the door open.

"You're mother really needs to relax more, aibou." He held a pork bun out to Yuugi whilst chewing on a second.

Yuugi peered up at Yami from under his forearm. "_You _need to stop winding her up so much." He murmured, gratefully taking the bun from Yami. "I mean, who's going to prevent you two from killing each other while I'm away? I would like to come home to a house where everyone is still breathing." He nibbled on the bun slowly.

Yami snorted and cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "If you ever get away." He swept a hand around the room indicating the mess. "I see packing is going well. Though I believe your aim could use drastic improvement." Placing his half eaten pork bun on his bedside table, Yuugi huffed. "It's going fine Yami, I'm right on schedule…"

The ex-Pharaoh cast a sceptical eye over the ransacked room, an amused smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. He swallowed the last of his bun and placed his hands on his hips. "So I see." He paused. "Hello. What are you doing behind there?"

He bent and scooped a small stuffed Kuriboh toy from behind the bedroom door. "I assume Kuriboh is accompanying you to Tokyo International University and that the only reason that the poor thing is wedged behind the door is solely because of your appalling aim." He padded over to the bed and flopped onto the mattress at the head of the bed. His back pressed to the wall and one leg tucked under him while the other dangled over the bedside and scuffed the carpet.

Yuugi swung his legs down and twisted around to sit at the opposite end, facing Yami. "No. I am not taking him. He's staying here. Someone has to look after you while I'm away."

Yami smirked, holding the Kuriboh on his chest. "And a stuffed Kuriboh toy can do that?" He raised his eyebrow and rotated the toy in his hands, inspecting it carefully. "I don't see how that's possible aibou."

Yuugi groaned and fell back onto the soft mattress, his arms flung helplessly above his head. "One of these days you'll understand, Yami."

"I find that highly doubtful."

A warm content silence filled the room and Yami stared at the brown fuzz ball intently, his jaw moving as he contemplated something. "I think," he paused and eyed Yuugi carefully. "I think he'd be happier going with you. Someone needs to keep an eye on you while I can't."

"I am _not _taking Kuriboh to University with me."

Yami chuckled and pushed himself onto his front, lying alongside Yuugi. He waddled the toy up over his others stomach and chest until he stopped it just before his chin. Confusion clouded Yuugi's face as he stared at the wide, expressionless eyes of the toy. Slowly, he slid his gaze to meet Yami's. "What on earth are you doing, Yami?"

A mischievous light glinted in the rich crimson that stared back at him.

"Please, Master," Yami said, his tone high and squeaky as he spoke for the toy. "Please. I want to go to University with you. I want to sit and stare at all the pretty freshman girls with you."

"YAMI!!" Yuugi spluttered, choking on his laughter. "That's so very, very wrong."

"I know. Amusing thought though." Yami grinned delightedly, released his grasp on Kuriboh and pushed back to his original position at the other end of the bed, and leaving the toy perching on Yuugi's chest. "Come on aibou. You need to finish packing. Otherwise, your mother will kill us both; _you _can't be late for your own leaving party."

Yuugi sighed and shoved himself to his feet, sending Kuriboh tumbling to the floor as he did so. He half turned to face Yami. "I know. But it's sooo hard. Packing the last 18 years of your life into boxes and storing them. And leaving everyone behind." He whined softly.

Yami smirked softly, closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, propping himself from the wall. "You made the choice aibou. You can't go getting cold feet now."

"I thought you'd like it if I stayed."

The older boy shrugged. His eyes remained closed as he said. "I'm looking forward to getting my own room. My own space." He cracked an eye in time to see Yuugi sticking his tongue out at him. "Very mature, Yuugi. Definitely of University standards."

"Immaturity is fun."

He ran a finger absentmindedly over the studded band around his left wrist. "Seeing as you're here and all, you can give me a hand."

Yami groaned and pulled Yuugi's pillow over his head. "Do I have to?"

"You can always go help mom or Jichan."

"I'd rather kiss Kiaba."

Yuugi snorted with laughter. "Now who's being childish?"

"I'll just get in the way."

Yuugi sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "I couldn't have been given a helpful yami, could I? Nope. I get ex-royalty; _I_ get one who has never completed a hard days work in his life. How is that fair?

Yami cracked an eye. "Just lucky I guess."

He glared at Yami in soft affection and tugged open his top drawer, grabbed an armful of underwear and turned, thrusting them carelessly into the suitcase. He pivoted back round and rummaged deeper in the drawer. Yami chuckled at Yuugi's enthusiasm. "What on earth are you looking for?"

"Something." Yuugi said. He wasn't really paying attention as he began tugging out the rest of his boxers and balls of rolled up socks, tossing them over his shoulder without looking up. Yami shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"I do hope there are clothes in that bag somewhere." He said his tone light and teasing. "I know it is informal wear but, I'm pretty sure they draw the line at semi-nakedness."

Yuugi had moved to the piles of clothing that lay scattered around the room and began folding them. "They're in there somewhere." He paused and looked up helplessly. "Please Yami. Help me out here. Help me pack"

Yami groaned and rose from the bed. "Fine. But you owe me."

Yuugi just stood there and stared. His mouth open but no words came out. There was a pause where they just looked at each other. His, an incredulous look and Yami's, one of complete seriousness. The pause stretched. Yuugi was aware of a sudden, completely inappropriate impulse to laugh. Then he realized that Yami was fighting desperately not to break into a smile. Yuugi bent and grabbed up a balled pair of socks and threw them at Yami. "You are such a jerk." He cried as the socks bounced off his chest.

Yami shrugged. "Be nice or I won't help."

Tiny tremors were snaking their way through Yuugi's shoulders. Choked-back laughter. He gave a wild whoop and dived at Yami, his left arm wrapping around his hip, holding him in what was almost an embrace, and hooking his foot behind Yami's leg just below the knee, and brought him crashing down as he pile-drove him into the mattress. Then Yuugi sat on him. Not pinned him, just sat on his stomach and smiled a wickedly playful and seductive grin. Yami felt his Adam's apple rise and his stomach flip; he'd never seen that smile before.

"Do you give?"

Yami swallowed hard, forcing the lump back down. "Wh- what?"

"Do you give?" Yuugi repeated and rolled his eyes.

Oh, God, yes. His mind screamed. "I-I give." He stammered quietly. And just that moment he realized just how much he would miss Yuugi when he left tomorrow and his chest tightened at that thought. At the thought of him not being there when he awoke in the mornings, or there to cheer him up after another mind-numbing day working in the shop, or even his bright smile that made even his hardest day seem worthwhile. Yuugi slowly started to move away and Yami's instant reaction was to encase him in a tight hug. He pressed his forehead to Yuugi's temple and whispered. "Not yet."

Yuugi froze, confused. "Yami…?"

"I just want to hold you… Just for a little while…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silence is indeed a funny thing, Yami mused. There are times when it's defining and times when it is meaningless. There are times when it is deafening and times when it is simply there. But no matter the silence, it always becomes a stepping stone to a higher plane in life.

Yami just sat there. Lost in thought upon Yuugi's bed. The room lacked the usual noise that he had become accustomed to whilst living with the Mutou's. No Omocha calling for Yuugi to get up for school. No Sugoroku poking his head round the door to simply see what the two boys were up to. And no Yuugi giggling or studying or even trying to wrestle the TV remote from him. The whole house felt empty and subdued since Yuugi's departure for Tokyo International University yesterday morning, almost like the dawn snuffing out the last star of the night.

Yami slid his crimson eyes to the little stuffed Kuriboh that seemed to stare at him from the bedside table. He shifted and reached for the toy, pulling it tightly into his chest, he closed his eyes and buried his face into the soft fur, breathing in the lingering scent of Yuugi. A single tear rolled from the corner of his eye. He opened his eyes once more and carefully caught the tear on his fingertip. He lifted his head and gazed to the sky-light window, he had watched the inky darkness of night lift to the faint lavender hush just before dawn, and now, he gazed at the first light of morning streaking its pink and palest green through the sky. He smiled and pressed his face back into Kuriboh, inhaling the comforting scent once more.

Yes, silence is a funny thing. Yami thought as he snuggled down on Yuugi's bed, enveloping himself in the security of the familiar. Silence is both a beginning and an end. But, the best thing about silence is, and forever shall remain…

… Silence can always be broken.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay. Not the best ending in the world, but if I went into too much detail I would have had to type a 7th chapter, and as much as I'd have liked to, I have kinda milked this story of chapters. And I wanted to end on a nice point and focus it on Yami. I hope you guys enjoyed it none-the-less… and I know it was another short chapter, but it does even out. Please review, even if you have already. I do love hearing from you guys.

xxx


End file.
